Silent Hill: Dead Innocence
by Jayktt
Summary: James meets an old friend. Zakk has a big secret as well...Ch. 10 is up.
1. Entrance

Hey, please keep reading even if you don't like it. It gets way better. Please Read and Review.

Chapter one: Entrance

---------------------------

I awoke that morning like it was just a normal day. It wasn't really normal by my standards. It was the day I was supposed to go on a road trip with all my friends.

My cell phone started ringing as I started getting up, "Hello..?"

"Jeez dude, you're still freakin' asleep?" The voice on the other end said in a voice unmistakable.

"Hey, Zakk, What's goin' on?" I said in an irritated voice. Zakk always loved waking my butt up when possible.

"What's up James? Dude you should be up already, we have to leave soon and you're still asleep?"

"Yea, yea... I'm getting up right now hurry up and get over here so we can leave. Remember I'm driving?"

"Okay see ya soon!" He hung up.

I jumped up off my bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. I stepped out ten minutes later and went back to my room. I grabbed my standard stuff, my wallet, keys, cell phone, my trusty pocket knife, and my lighter. I'm not a smoker but I'm a pyromaniac.

Before I left my room I looked at my PS2 and saw the Silent Hill 2 game box. I got a weird thought about it. What if we somehow ended up in Silent Hill? It would be so cool! Then I thought that would never happen. The town Silent Hill is in West Virginia and I lived in Idaho.

The door bell rang then I heard the door open and a big "Hey where the hell are you?" came from Zakk's mouth.

"Yo, I'm in my room." I yelled. I grabbed my bag and walked out.

"Hey dude, took you long enough to get here." I said to Zakk to piss him off.

"Ahh, shut up." That's the best he could come up with? Something was on his mind.

"Hey where's..." I was cut off mid-sentence by a high pitched voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hey James, guess who's here!" A girl said as she walked through my front door.

"Ally????" I said in absolute surprise. "Where's Aaron?"

"He can't come because he got in trouble with his parents."

"Oh, guess that would solve it."

We all walked out to my beat up old Toyota Corolla. It was a reliable car so we had to take it. I got in on the drivers side and Ally got in on the passenger side, Zakk in the back.

We pulled out of my driveway and started on our trip. That was as normal as it got, after that everything got, well, strange. We took a back road and got lost. We drove for awhile then all hell broke loose.

We got in an accident because some asshole tried to force us off the road and succeeded. I fell out of the car because my seatbelt snapped and the door fell off. I felt a hand go in my pocket and pull out my wallet. After that I heard two people talk about us, apparently they had our drivers licenses.

"Who's the driver?" A deep rocky voice uttered.

"Lets see, Name: James K. Thorusen, Age: 16, brown hair, hazel eyes." The other voice said in a heavy earth shattering type voice.

"And the other two?" the first voice said again.

"The passenger in the front seat is, Alicia "Ally" Stauffer. She's 16 too. The back seat one is Zakk Rawson, 17, hmm... just a bunch of kids." The second voice said.

"Good no one will miss them." The first voice said with a little evil laughter.

After that part of the conversation I passed out. I awoke later to a cloudy, gray world. I stood and looked around; the air was heavy with fog. I looked back at my car it was okay, my door was open and both my friends were gone.

"Great" I said as if anyone was listening.

I tried to start the car but to no avail. I let out a loud sigh and started walking in a direction the road pulled me. I had no choice, my mind told me to go this way. Foot steps in the dirt looked like my friends, so followed them. I eventually came to a small toll gate with no one in it. The guard house next to it was empty except for a 9mm handgun and a box of bullets. I picked these up because I started to hear weird noises outside. I knew Zakk must have walked right past this guard post because this gun was still here.

Zakk I didn't worry about, Ally was the one I worried about, but if she was with Zakk she'd be fine. I cocked the gun and walked outside to hear more weird noises. A little scared I kept walking instead of stopping to find the noise. After awhile of walking I remembered my cell phone and whipped it out. 'NO SERVICE' was displayed on the screen. Damn it, I thought.

I eventually came to a sign that stopped my heart cold. The sign read "SILENT HILL ONE MILE." The game Silent Hill ran through my head.

"No way in hell I could be here! I hope my friends are okay." I shuddered into the deep mist. My friends were in absolute danger and I had to find them.


	2. Hell's little resort town

Chapter Two: Hell's Personal Resort Town

----------------------------------------------------

"In the town where light and dark mix there is no real way out."

They said this was the town that punished your sins. What have I done? I killed no one or committed any real crime. Neither did my friends so why were we here? This place scared the hell out of me, my friends had no clue what this place was, so they had no clue the danger that was ahead.

"I have to find my friends and get us out of here." I thought to myself. "This town will kill us if we don't get."

As I got closer to the town an eerie silence cam over the area, the strange moans and growls had stopped. That didn't really run through my head to well. It was mostly blocked out by the questions I had like, where were my friends? Who were those two men that ran us off the road? I remember something, but I can't recall it.

I stepped in to the town only to be greeted by a weird monster. It had no arms; it looked like its upper body was in a gross strait jacket. Then I remembered what it was, a patient demon! I jumped to the side as it spit acid at me and shot him in the head three times. It died with a sickening scream. I kicked a few times to make sure it wouldn't get up.

"I didn't think I'd ever seen one of those things on my trip." I said out loud.

As I said this, another one came over and screamed at me. I turned around right as he was about to spray acid at me so I jammed the barrel of my gun in his mouth which mad him stop.

"Eat lead asshole!" I yelled as I pumped two shots into his head. No scream this time.

I ran further into the town to hear a girl scream. I ran toward it thinking I've heard that scream before. As I got to the source of the sound I saw another patient demon about to attack someone. I didn't take the time to look at her before I killed the thing. Slit its throat with my pocket knife. Then I found out it wasn't a girl, it was a boy. It was Zakk. "Dude you totally scream like a girl!" I laughed at him.

"Hey you'd scream too," he said in a voice full of fear.

"Yea, but not like a girl," I said "So why did you freeze up? Not to mention where is Ally?"

"I really don't know."

We walked on, trying to find Ally, when I came upon a note on a gas station's store's door. It read:

"_Dear James and Zakk._

_I'm sure your wondering where is Ally and what is going on? Just remember all will be revealed in good time. Happy hunting."_

The note was unsigned. Zakk and I talked awhile then went in. We needed a brake. As I walked in I saw two things I was very happy to see. A hatchet and a sledge hammer. I took the hatchet because I had the 9 mm. Zakk took the sledge hammer, he needed to defend himself. We set up camp for the night in there. I searched the place and found ammo for my gun, a backpack, and another 9 mm which Zakk said I could keep because he was good with the hammer.

Surprisingly the power still worked but most of the lights were blown out. We then decided to start a small fire to provide some light. I searched the store more and found a body stuffed into the freezer section of the store. Something ripped its face off and ripped the guts out. We left that area alone.

We ate random junk food we found and drank the stuff in the fridges. The night was a slow one and I never slept, just kept a 9mm next to me just incase something came in. Nothing. Zakk was out cold all night. He could sleep during and through anything.

Morning came and Zakk woke with a huge yawn. "Hey, did you even sleep?" he asked me.

"No," I said "If something attacks us while we both sleep, were dead, D-E-D dead."

"Ha, Ha, funny"

"Ya well I stocked up the backpack with stuff so let's go."

"Probably a good idea, lets get movin'."


	3. Truth is Stranger than Fiction

A/N: Just so you know James in this story is not James from Silent Hill 2. I named the characters after me and my friends. Oh yea and thanks go to A7X (band) for inspiration. On to Ch. 3.

Chapter Three: Truth is Stranger than Fiction

-----------------------------------------------

"Hell's plans keep good time."

The town was worst today then yesterday, more monsters now. A new monster I had never seen before showed its presence. It had six arms, but not down its sides they were all over. Its face was like, well, like someone had taken a T.V. and dropped it on his head then tried to rip its face off with out success. Guess what I'm trying to say is that its face was hanging on by small flaps of skin and a few bent, rusty nails. It was bad, but a good blow to the head killed it.

We searched the town looking for someone but it was harder to do then originally thought. There were many streets blocked by large construction sites and cars packed like sardines. Every turn there was a monster. I almost got myself by the arm demon.

I ran around a corner after hearing a girl's laughter. It was a trick. The monsters knew why we were here so they used it against us. As I ran around a corner I got punched by the monster about three or four times. It knocked me on my ass and made my nose bleed. It picked me up while I was down with two of its arms and attempted to kill me. I kicked and thrashed but could not get free or get to any of my weapons. Zakk blared out of nowhere and slammed his sledge hammer down on the monsters head. It let go of me and dropped like a rock to the concrete. I bled a little on the ground and then got up again. I looked at a street sign, it said: Nathan Ave. I looked down a dark alley and got this weird feeling that I should go down it.

"Hey where are you going?" Zakk yelled, but it was too late I was already going down the alley.

I went far down the small road until I got to a small shop. The building was out of place from all the others. It was painted bright red and had very large store front windows. I still went in though after I did I wished I hadn't.

The door locked and the large windows turned black and there was only one light in the whole room. Directly in the center was the light and under it was a small scrap of paper, on it was written: _Follow_.

Another light came on revealing a door, wooden and old; it looked ready to fall off its hinges. I walked over and tried opening the door but it was locked. "Damn. Well at least I can do something you couldn't on the game."

I reared back and slammed my foot into the door. It didn't even budge. Another light then came on as the first went off. On the wall was written "_You may need this."_ Under the words was a small key covered in rust and blood. I took it and walked back to the door. I unlocked it and went in. I stopped after the door slammed behind me and I heard a weird voice, it said to me: _Velcome to my little town, yes Velcome in deed. Hehe. _

"Who's there, what the hell is going on?" I said to the strange voice.

"_Vell I guess it is time_ _some of your questions vere answered." _The strange voice said. As he talked I tried to look around the room but could see nothing through the pitch black darkness. "_Vell let me start vith this, Vhy are you here? Vell you are here because I need you three to be resurrected, to take my rightful place as ruler of the ze Vorld! HAHAHA!!! _

"What? Resurrection, so that's why were here we killed no one so that's why we were here."

"_Yes, yes that is vhy you are here. You three are called the dead innocents. I do not need you alive but it helps so, try not to die but if you do, oh vell."_

"Alright time for my question, where the hell is Ally!?"

"_Ah, yes, the girl, ve have her, ve got her after the car crash by are so-called 'agents of hell'. But don't vorry she is fine. Ve need all of you before we can perform the sacrifice. You can get her back, but you'll find out in good time, hehe. Also bet your vondering vhy you and Zakk weren't taken at that time. Vell Zakk fights in his sleep and you they couldn't find, strange, hmm. Vell good bye."_

"Wai…" I didn't even have time to finish before I blacked out and woke up outside with Zakk staring at me. "Zakk, what the hell happened?"

"Dude I have no clue, after you ran down the alley I got attacked by three patient demons and after I killed them I went to find you. When I got here you were passed out on the ground." He explained in a strange tone.

"O.K. well I learned a lot in this building."

"Ahh, dude there is no building accessible from this alley so what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's gone? No way was that a dream."

I explained what happened and Zakk believed me only because in this place anything could happen. The demon that told me this, (it must have been by the voice) needed to be stopped and I wasn't going to be a sacrifice for some demon to come back from hell. This all had to be stopped, but I knew not how.


	4. Side Tracked

A/N: Hello everyone! I've been serious so far but I'm going to make some funny moments. Just so you know I don't own nuttin'. On to ch 4!!!! R&R!!!

Ch: 4: Side Tracked

-------------------------

"Zakk do you hear something?" I said as we walked down a random road.

"Yea, what is that?" He said.

"I don't kno…..Oh shit run." I said in a 'were gonna die' voice.

"Why…. AHHHHHH!!!! RUN AWAY!!!"

Down the street from us were a bunch of assorted demons that we had no chance of defeating. "We need to find somewhere to hide!" I yelled as I dropped my hatchet and a 9 mm.

"Hey look a mall! LET'S GO LOOTING!!!!" Zakk screamed as we ran.

"WHOOHOO, LETS LOOT!!!"

We lost the monsters and made it to the mall and barred the doors. The place was already looted but a few stores were still full. We didn't find anything useful in the mall but we did find something.

"Ahhhh, mommy!!!" A voice in the darkness of the mall screamed.

"What the hell was that?" Zakk asked me.

"I dunno…. SONOVABITCH!" I yelled as I was tackled by the person the voice was coming from.

"I can't believe someone else is in this place." He said.

"Yea well there is," I said. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know…. I LIKE PIE!!!!" He screamed.

"What the he……" I didn't get any thing else before the dumb ass tackled me again.

"Get the hell off me you prick!"

"NO!"

WACK!!!!

"Sorry, he was pissing me off." Zakk said holding a shovel.

"Thanks, Zakk. Give me the shovel."

"Okay."

"OW!! You freakin' asshole! That really hurt!"

Two seconds later I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He punched me in the stomach as hard as he could. "You bastard! Ahhh damn it."

I slammed the shovel in to the back his head knocking him out. I then realized my backpack was gone. I searched for a new one but nothing. I found a soda machine and freaked out. I ran over and pressed the Dr. Pepper button. Nothing, so I beat the hell out of it with the shovel. The door to the machine flew open and piles of sodas flew out at me, burying in cans of soda. "Owwww…. Oh well free soda!" I said picking myself up out of the pile.

BOOM….

"What was that????" Zakk said in a panic.

BOOM, BOOM, KABOOM!

The front doors to the mall had been destroyed by the monsters. "I thought we were safe in here but guess not." I said looking for somewhere to run.

"All the doors are broken and won't open; we'll have to fight our way through." Zakk said grabbing his hammer.

"Ya…. Ahhh…. Oh crap…."

"What is it James?"

"Look at what's heading the monsters, not one but, three Pyramid Heads!!!"

"RUN!"

We ran to an emergency exit and smashed the door down and we made our way to a near by Rose Water Park. We hid there for the night and ever saw another monster that night.

The next day we explored the park, it was normal except for the exit, the gate we came in was now locked with a strange lock. It had a note next to it, it said:

_Oh joy, oh joy, look at the place you're in now, a place of turmoil and hell! To get out you must find the item that could open the lock. I won't tell you that it's by the statue of the weird lady. Wait a minute… Ahh damn it! I can't erase it I used pen! Damn it! Ahh, and this is my last piece of paper, bloody hell!_

"Idiot" I said.

We went to the place of it said in the note, and found a large rock with a star like object under it. It said some weird stuff that I couldn't understand what it meant. We went to the gate and pointed the star object at it and a bolt of electricity shot at the lock and it blew apart.

"How convenient, hey keep that star thing we may need it again." Zakk said looking at the strange words.

"Ya could come in handy." I said as I put it in my pocket.


	5. Awake

A/N: This point we meet with Ally finally and the parts were she is alone is told from here perspective not James'. Thought you should know.

Chapter 5: Awake

----------------------------

"Ugh…" I said as I woke up from a deep sleep. "Where am I?"

I was in a bedroom whose walls were covered in blood and rust. It was a small room with the door locked.

"Got to get out of here, its making me feel weird."

I searched the room; it had a desk with all drawers locked, a bed, and a closet. The closet was open a little but the doors were stuck. On top of the desk was a rather large machete, stained with blood.

"I better take this; I don't know what's here."

The desk was pretty broken down. I broke open one of the draws to find the key to the door. None of the other drawers would open. I walked to the door to find a note on the door that said: _You know not the truth._ I had no clue what it meant. I pocketed the note and unlocked the door. The door led to a pit. As I reached it I passed out and fell down the hole.

I awoke in a long corridor it was poorly lit and she couldn't see well. All the doors in the hall were locked except one but it had a monster in it. And that was it. But this monster was weird it was a dog like creature that was rotting and had a really long thing sticking out of its mouth that looked like a sucker. I didn't give it a chance to attack; I stabbed it in the neck and crushed its head. It didn't move anymore.

I left the room and continued down the corridor until I got to a door at the end of the hall. I opened it to be led back to the outside world, or what you could call an outside world. Everything was foggy and gray, monsters everywhere. It was getting dark and I knew night was coming and I didn't want to be here. I found the nearest shop, it happened to be a 7/11, and set up for the night. The store was mostly empty, but there was enough for me. I looked around the store and found the door to the back was locked. So I took the knife and got it between the latch and frame. The door swung open, an awful smell emanated from the room. I flicked the light on and saw a dead mutilated body propped up against a wall. Its guts decorated the wall.

"Oh….my….god, gag, gag."

I had to go in, only for a second. There was a pistol in the middle of the floor. I ran in only for the door to slam behind me. I whipped around as it closed and breathed a heavy sigh. This wasn't going to end well. I turned back around to see the body floating. I started to freak out. The gun, I gad to get to it. I ran for it and picked it up as the dead body got up. It floated in mid air. It was bloody and putrid. I had to get the hell out of there.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! Let me out!!" I screamed as I clawed at the door. "James, Zakk HELP ME!"

At that point the monster was ripped to shreds by gun fire from nowhere. I then heard 'Don't give up, I won't let you die!' It was James' voice. The door then opened and I walked out with gun in hand. I checked the area before setting up for the night. I didn't sleep that night too scared from the little incident that just happened. This place was way too creepy, I hate it. I just wanna go home. I have to get some answers.

Just then I heard the laughter of a little girl. I ran outside, armed with my gun. I saw the figure of a little girl running down the road. I followed only to be led to a subway station. It had a board over the entrance gate, only one board. It was a simple two by four. On it was written 'You can't jump me!' I set out to prove it wrong, so I jumped over. On the other side of the board it said, 'Oh, you suck, sob, sob.'

I entered the subway not knowing what I would find.


	6. Nightmare and a Church

A/N: Ok back to James. R&R!!

Chapter Six: Nightmare and a Church

----------------------------

In a secret hidden place.

"Ahh, Sir?" A lowly Agent said.

"Yes?" The Leader said in a voice that made the lowly agent piss himself.

"Umm…. The prisoner has escaped…"

"WHAT!!!!! How?"

"We… we forgot the key in her room."

"Who exactly forgot the key?"

"Uhh…. Me."

"Come here." He said as he rose from his chair.

"O.k."

The lowly agent walked slowly to the Leader. He ended up standing two feet away.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?" He screamed as his giant hand flew out and grabbed the other agent by the face. His hand fit perfect around his head.

"Sir, no please don't, I'm sorry."

"Not good enough."

The Leader increased his grip until the lowly agents head caved in, in a wave of blood and brain. He threw the body as hard as possible and the body hit the wall and crushed in on itself. The Leader now had three he had to capture for the Master instead of two.

Now we turn back to me and Zakk, don't ask about the above. I just found out about it later in a tape recorder I found. It seemed to fit into this part.

The streets of Silent Hill were different that day they held a strange feeling that something was going to happen soon other then the normal run, shoot, hide stuff we've been going through this whole time. This was different, way different.

"Zakk, look out!" I yelled as he turned only to be hit in the stomach by some rough person working for the agents. With Zakk now out cold, I had my turn for some answers.

"Alright who are you and what do you want with us?!?" I yelled at the strange person.

"The names Jack, and I'm not your average human, I have dark power beyond your wildest dream," said the stranger.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain what you want with us!"

"I have been here for ages, taking the people here for the Agents of Hell. You're the Dead Innocence we need you for the Master."

"Yea well I don't care anyway you'll never succeed in your mission."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because of this, Zakk now!"

"HAAA!!!" Zakk screamed as he flew from the position he was in when he got knocked out.

He tried to hit Jack but failed, Jack blocked it by putting his arm up and the knocked Zakk back and stunned him.

"We'll have to finish this another time I have things I need to do first before I capture you two." He said and then he was gone in a flash of blinding darkness. I stared at what had just happened to us. Then I noticed Zakk was gone. I looked around but nothing, he had disappeared with no trace on where he could have gone. I was alone in Silent Hill once again.

"Well no use in just standing here."

With that I set off and kept walking around the town. It was deserted no trace of monsters even. The place was worse without monsters. Then without warning an old air raid siren sounded. I wasn't just gonna stand there I ran like hell looking for some place to hide. I knew what the siren meant and I didn't want to be here.

I ran while the siren got louder. Until I saw something I didn't expect to see, people, they were all running a specific direction so I followed. I finally came to a church, it was bloody huge. I ran up the stairs and turned around I was the last one outside. Legions of monsters were trying to get here before the doors closed.

"Please come inside quickly before they get here." A lady told me.

"Right."

After I was in the church they barred the door, everyone turned to me with a look of amazement. I just looked back at them with a wtf look on my face. I looked down at my clothes then I realized what they were looking at. My clothes were ripped to shreds, covered in blood and dirt I looked like hell. Like I had been through hell.

"Ahh, hi, everybody…" I said.

They looked at me and whispered amongst themselves. Then one, the priest, stepped closer to me. He then spoke to the crowed.

"Well we have a new arrival, let us welcome him with warm hearts."

"Uhh, thanks?" I said not sure what the hell was going on.

"What is your name, good sir?" The priest asked.

"James, nice to meet ya."

"Welcome, James, to the Silent Hill Church. We are safe from the nightmare world outside, in here."

"It won't work forever." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Yea I've seen the movie too. They led me to a private room. It was mine for as long as I stayed her. I was really tired, but I never realized it until I got to this room. I always had to be alert for monsters outside, now I could relax. As hungry as I was, when my head hit that pillow I was out like a light. I slept for a long time.

"Yawn…" I yawned as I woke up.

"Wow, your finally up, you've been asleep for three days. Good to see you're awake. Are you hungry?" The priest said walking into my room.

My stomach growled loudly. "Yea, I guess I am."

I got up and followed the priest to a dinning hall. A feast was put out. For Silent Hill this was a lot of food. All fresh, all still good. I ate until I felt like I was gonna burst. I was happy now that I was rested and full. I then followed the priest to an armory closet. Guns galore, but there was a twist he wouldn't give me any. He gave me ammo for my pistol and then walked me to the front of the church. He said I had more to do out there and sent me off.

I turned as the doors locked. I had no chance of getting back in to this church. I left the stairs and looked around. The nightmare world was now gone. I then set off trying to find my friends. I had a lot more places to go if I wanted to find them.


	7. New Arrival

A/N: Wow this took awhile. School isn't really helping much so I don't have much time to write. Any way… hope you enjoy and read and review!

Chapter Seven

-----------------------

New Arrival

I sat at the bottom of the church steps, vomiting up what I had just eaten. It must have been really bad food. I'll never trust those bastards again. I probably should check that ammo. They could all be duds. I checked and they turned out fine. I looked up and saw the regular fog and something not so regular, an outline in it.

I readied my gun just in case it wanted me dead too. I walked slowly forward until I heard the cocking of a rifle. "Wait, don't shoot I'm human!" I yelled at the figure.

"Oh, thank god I almost shot you!" The figure

"As did I. Ahh, my name is James," I said as I stepped closer to this new person. I then started to think. How many people were actually here and why?

"Oh hi James, my name is Marc." He said as he stepped forward so I could see him.

He looked kinda average, but cool at the same time. He had a nice little rifle for a weapon. I looked at my wimpy pistol and looked at his rifle. The pistol was more my style. Although a shotgun would be nice… Oh shit, need to get back on track.

We left the area and I looked for my two lost friends as he took out enemies at a far. We eventually came to the edge of the city and then it went into Silent Hill forest. It was completely pitch black so we couldn't go that way. We turned around to be confronted by about I'd say… a whole hell of a lot of monsters. "Oh…. Shit…. Run!" I yelled as I turned around and ran like hell in to the forest and didn't stop, Marc right behind me, screaming 'Oh god I don't wanna die yet!'

We ran until I ran into the side of a building. "Ow, son of a…. hey isn't this wish house?" I said referring back to Silent Hill 4.

"What's a wish house?" He said very confused. "Come to think of it why do you know so much about this whole town?"

"Uhh, long story, but wish house is an orphanage ran by the Silent Hill Cult, but it seems to be abandoned now." I said looking over the building.

I looked around the outside of the building only to find absolutely nothing but a weird key that said WISH HOUSE on it. The key was rusted like it had been there for a long time. I wiped it off and walked to the front door of the house. I put the key it the door and turned. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Something was behind it. I pushed harder; the door budged a little, but still didn't open. I finally said screw this and reared back and ran full speed at the door, mosh tackling it open. The monster behind the door was extremely fat and blobby and had eyes all over it. "Well that would explain why the damn door wouldn't open." I said as I kicked it to make sure it was dead.

I walked into the house with Marc not far behind. He vomited at the site of the fat monster. I left him there and I went up stairs to find another fatty monster. It jumped at me but landed short and fell through the ceiling and crashed to the floor below. I looked down the hole to see marc standing in front of the monster as if to almost get hit by it. He smacked to make sure it wasn't alive and then left from my sight. I looked back up and investigated the room. Not much in there but some info about cult crap I didn't care about.

I then decided to head down stairs. About half way down I started to get very, dizzy and feeling I was going to pass out. I fell the rest of the way down stairs and landed with a crash. I barely managed to get up and look around. I stumbled forward toward a door that was barely cracked open. I opened the door to see a ring of fire engulfing Marc. I could do nothing but listen to his screams of pain. I fell to my knees and then all the way down. The last thought I had before I blacked out was 'Oh great I get to die in a fire, this is bullshi…' After that I was out.

Somewhere in Silent Hill…

"Ahh what the… where the hell am I?" A figure said into the ashy mist. "This place looks familiar but I'm not sure where this place is."

The figure looked around at where he now was. "Well do I remember who I am? Dallas James… Yep that's my name. Wait why did I ask myself that? Ah, what ever. I think I know where I am now." Dallas said as he took a good look around. "I must be in silent hill. That's got to be it."

Back to James…

"Ahh, ohh my head… I feel like crap." I said sitting up.

I looked around to see a now burnt to a crisp wish house. Nothing but charred ashes remained. But somehow I was unharmed. "Well this looks familiar it reminds me of what happened to wish house on Silent Hill 4."

I stood up and looked around Marc's body was gone along with all his items. I walked out of what was left of the house to the grass outside. I checked my pistol for ammo only to find it empty. I reloaded it and put it in my pocket. As I did this I noticed a figure walking up to me. "Are you Mr. James Thorusen?" It said to me.

I looked up to see a strange man wearing a suit. His face was badly deformed except for the sunglasses that hid his eyes. "I am an agent of hell, a lowly one but an agent anyway. You're coming with me." It said.

"Oh really," I said drawing my pistol. "And what makes you think I will comply and come with you?"

"You'll come or you die."

"Humph, I rather die the go with you."

"Fine we only need your soul not the body too either way I win."

"I don't like your attitude so I'm gonna fix it!"

I took quick aim at the agent and fired three shots. He dodged them barely and came at me with cat claw like things. I moved out of the way and punched it in the face as it went by. It stumbled and fell for a second. I ran over with my shovel and attempted to smash it. It smacked the shovel out of my hand and landed a short distance away. It hit me in the stomach with a bare fist and I fell backwards and rolled. As I sprang up the place where I just was had a cat claw stuck in it. The agent struggled to get it out. I ran up with my pistol and pointed it at the agent he stared down the barrel and said " You don't have the guts to shoot me."

"Ahh but I do!" I said shooting it in the leg.

"OWWW!!!" It screamed in agony.

I then kicked it in the face and its' arm with the cat claw ripped off. The bleeding agent stumbled backwards screaming in ultimate pain. It dropped to the ground quickly bleeding to death. I walked over and shot it to put it out of its misery. "All agents will die like this if they really want to mess with me. I'm not ever gonna be in the mood to mess with you guys." I said to the agent's corpse which was now all bled out. I walked over to my shovel and put it back on my back. I walked away from the wish house reloading my weapon, with a smirk on my face. I had beaten an agent of hell. I obviously wasn't going to die that easy in Silent Hill.


	8. Let’s Go to Prison

A/N: Ahh... sorry its been so long I've really busy with school and band and crap. Got some new ideas though cuz I went and got silent hill 3 so ya. Read and review. Oh and this is Zakk's chapter. Told by his point of view. I turned 16 so I thought id give my self a gift by completing this chapter.

Chapter Eight: Let's Go to Prison

-----------------------------------------

"Ahh what the… where the hell am I"? I said as I woke up in what looked like a court yard. I looked around and saw a door on each side of the long yard. In the middle was a small platform with stairs and a noose. I walked up to it and saw a body hanging from the noose. It looked like it had been there a while, rotting with maggots all over it. It held something, a note. I couldn't read it, it was to dark outside. I ran for a door and found it locked and ran to the other to find it locked to. I couldn't figure out what to do, so I went back to the center. I found a small key on the platform.

"How the hell did I miss that?"

I went to the first door and unlocked it. I went in side to see a long hallway. The place was a prison. It was nasty smelling and dark inside and I didn't have a flashlight. I got out my lighter for a little light. I walked in the closest door and a saw a strange little monster. It looked kinda like a dinosaur but it was small and had no arms. It looked weird. I grabbed for my weapon to find it to be missing so I ran up and kicked it hard in its head. It went down with a nice thud and I beat the holy living hell out of it. I picked up a chair leg in the room for a weapon and left the room. I went down the hall and found most doors to be locked. I finally got to an open room, it was a guard station. I looked around and found a good weapon. A police issue shotgun, with one problem, no ammo. I slung it and took the box of ten shells on the desk in front of the camera monitors.

I loaded it up and left the room.

I went into an unlocked door down the hall. It was a cell block. I checked the cells and didn't find anything but a small barely working flashlight. I found a new battery under a bed and left through the door at the end of the block. I walked into a patient demon when I opened the door, so I clobbered him with the chair leg I still carried. It died with the leg stuck through its head. I laughed and walked on. I got to a door at the end of the hallway. I went into a room with a hole in it. An eerie repeat of Silent Hill 2, I thought. I looked down into it. It was deep. I thought about it standing on the edge when something pushed me in. I turned around in mid-air just in time to see a sinister smile in the darkness. I then blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a room but there was no hole in the ceiling. I thought about it and decided to just leave. I walked into a sinister, dark, bloody world. The world was made of mesh, rust and blood. It was like hell. I walked down the hall, shotgun at the ready. I didn't like this place. It was like the prison but different. I finally got an unlocked door. There was a pool of blood in the middle of the room. I walked around it to a table with a box of shotgun shells on it. I grabbed them and heard the lapping of blood. I turned around to see a new horror. The puddle was taking form. It rose up into a vaguely human form and stopped. It then started to develop features. It turned into a little girl, she was in ragged clothes, and covered in what else but blood.

It dripped blood, and stank of spoiled meat. It floated slightly above the ground and screamed a loud shriek. It flew across the room at me and I fired a shot at it. It hit but only stunned it. I took that opportunity to shoot again and it fell, not dead, but it fell. I ran over and slammed the butt of the shotgun into its face. Its sharp claws flailed for a second before it died. I breathed a sigh of relief as it died. I left the room and went back into the nightmarish hall. I walked further and further. I finally got to the end of the hall and walked into a large bloody room. The walls were covered in the stuff. I heard the door slam behind me and I felt a tapping on my shoulder followed by: "Hey buddy got a quarter?"

I turned around slowly to see Pyramid Head standing there. I jumped back and almost got hit by a spear thrust. I knew I couldn't kill him. So I had to run around the room, dodging his thrusts and cheap shots. I had to get out of this place and quick or I was gonna die. I just ran and ran. I shot it a couple times but to no avail. I finally saw him leave the room. I left the opposite door from him and saw a bright light over take me.

I woke up a later in a short hall way with everything back to normal. I stumbled out of the hallway into the day light. Once I could see again I looked at my surroundings. I was in an amusement park. I looked around the area I came in at. It was close to the entrance. I walked in a little ways to a big double door and walked through. I walked into the main rides are. I walked to the center of the area and stopped. No monsters were in this area. Not good. I knew something was wrong. I ran up some stairs to the Farris Wheel. I walked into a car because there was some ammo. I started up and locked the car up. So I sat down and went for a ride. It slowly rose to the top of the wheel and stopped. I heard creaking as the supports on the car broke.


	9. Just A Subway

AN: Holy sht I'm finally writing again! School has taken time out of my writing so after many months I'm back! Well here goes…. Wow I haven't updated since three days after my b-day.

Oh this is Ally's chapter by the way. Please read and review, I need all the help I can get ya know…

Chapter Nine: 

-------------------------

"Well what do I do now…? Oh I need to find that little girl. I wonder who she was." I said as I stood in the hall that led to the rest of the subway. 

I looked at my gun and put it away, not enough ammo. I held my machete tight and started walking forward. The subway was filled with weird sounds. I didn't really want to be here but I had no choice. I walked a little until I found a bench with two boxes of ammo. Sweet! I had no ammo anyway so it helps. I kept going until I got to a turnstile it had an insert ticket here sticker. I said screw it and jumped over. As soon as I did I heard a shuffling of feet that weren't human. I looked around and saw a monster that was bound with its own skin. What did James call those things on the game? Oh yea patient demons or strait jacket demons. Well what ever it is it started coming for me but not walking running! 

It jumped on me and locked it legs around my waist. I struggled to get it off me before he bit me or spit some thing on me. I hit him once with the machete and it stunned him so I hit him again and with that I pushed him off. He stumbled and I attacked the stupid moron. I screamed a stupid line at him; I think it was something like sorry, no kiss on the first date or something like that. Anyway, I stabbed him when he was on the ground and he stopped moving. 

I checked the area to find a box of pistol ammo and a key that said MAIN OFFICE; I looked at a map on the wall and located the main office back by the entrance. I walked into the room to see a dog demon eating a dead body and a few other things. I snuck up to the dog and planted a good swing of the machete to its spinal cord. It dropped with a yelp I checked on the stuff in the room. Some ammo, a key to a train car and a switch, under the switch was labeled OPEN. I didn't know what it did so I pressed, naturally, and a click was heard. A drawer had unlocked. I opened it and reached it to find a clip on flash light. I clipped it to my jacket pocket so I could see. I left the office and started to walk toward the train loading area. I had to dodge several monsters on the way and I saw weird things and I think I saw another human. I looked down a hallway and saw someone standing in it. I yelled out to them but as they turned around and saw me they ran away. Even with the flash light I still couldn't see there features. They had some type of weapon but I couldn't tell what it was. I sighed and walked down the same hall. I checked a few doors but all were locked or broken except one it was a bathroom. 

I walked in to find the usual bath room thing but something was weird. There was a really weird mirror. The reflection was wrong the world looked bloody and REALLY messed up. I had this weird urge to touch the mirror. So of course, I did. Everything went fuzzy and when I opened my eyes I was looking at a reflection of a normal area, and as I turned around my fears came true. I was in the mirror world! 

This place was gruesome. It was covered in blood, rust and other nasty things. I walked out the door to be immediately attacked by another patient demon. It tried to grapple me again but I hit it before it could I went into a blind frenzy and beat the ever living shit out of him or her or whatever the hell it is. I stopped when I absolutely sure he was dead. I walked into the middle of the hallway; one way was now blocked so I went the other way. I saw that person from earlier so I chased after him. I ran down another hall to find a dead end. "Damn, I lost him," I said to the empty hall. I heard a muffled scraping and footsteps behind me and I turned around to see something that would make any normal person crap and piss their pants, at the same time then curl into the fetal position and cry in the pool of there on pee. Too far? Thought so. 

I turned around to see two giant guys. There was a guy with a giant triangle shaped helmet and another guy had a half face helmet. One carried a giant knife and the other a giant butcher knife. Pyramid Head and The Butcher. Freaking fantastic! Pyramid head spoke first, "Um… Hi my name is Bob and this is my brother Steve." The Butcher raised his hand in a 'hey what's up' kinda way. 

"We were wondering if you had a quarter." 

"Sorry, I don't have one on me." I said trying to act brave but really I was about to piss myself. 

"Damn it! Why does no one have a damn quarter! We asked this kid with short black hair if he had one but he didn't!"

Great that meant Zakk was still alive. "What did you guys do to him?"

"Nothing he ran away screaming like a little bitch. It was pretty damn funny, actually."

"Oh, good, well I'll just be off now" I said as I walked past them, trying not to run.

"Oh Ok then. Such a nice girl," Pyramid Head, I mean Bob said to Steve the Butcher.

"Yes I agree." He said in return.

After I felt I was safe I ran to the bathroom and went back through the mirror. A sighed a sigh of relief as I got back through. I continued toward the trains with my nerves on edge. I made it to a train and went in to it using the key. I went to sit down and a shutter as the train started up maid me fall on my face. The doors closed and the train started to move. I sat down on bench not knowing where I was about to go, but I prayed it got me out of here.


	10. Old Friends

A/N: Well summers here so I can write freely again so I'll start putting up more stuff

A/N: Well summers here so I can write freely again so I'll start putting up more stuff. Here is chapter 10. P.S. I'm thinking of killing off Zakk for dramatic effect what do you think? R&R. Oh and this is back to James.

Chapter 10: Old Friend

--

I walked out of the forest a little tired. That agent was tough. I missed my friends and wondered if they were okay. I walked through the woods until I got to the street. I stood under a street lamp to take a little break. I suddenly heard gun fire, sounded a lot like a shotgun. I though for a second, maybe that was one of my friends!

I started walking toward a building that the gun fire was coming from. The doors were locked. If gun fire was coming from within then it couldn't be good. I hit the glass door with my shovel. It shattered and I heard someone inside yell "What the hell?"

"Hey need any help in there?" I yelled back.

"Yea please help me. I'm almost out of ammo so please help!"

"I'm coming for ya!" I yelled at him. I ran in to the back room of this little office. Someone was in the back firing at a line of monsters of different types. I drew my pistol with my hand that I wasn't holding the shovel with. I burst in yelling to get the monsters attention. It was dark so I couldn't see too well. A patient demon attacked first and I hit it with the shovel. It fell over in a bloody scream. More attacked and I delivered blow after blow and bullet after bullet. The other guy was helping but I could tell when he ran out of ammo.

After what seemed like an hour, all the monsters were dead. I walked out of the back room into the lights of the office. I sat down in a chair to take a breather. The other guy walked out and my mind exploded. Someone I never thought to see here appeared in front of me. "OMG! Dallas? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"Holy crap if it isn't James! I couldn't tell you what I was doing here if I tried. I was driving around Kuna and the next thing I know I'm here in Silent Hill. Is it only you who are here? You haven't killed any one so why are you here?"

"I don't know why I'm here either. I never killed anyone. Oh, and Zakk and Ally are here too. Don't know where they are. We were all split up."

"Well… I think I know why Zakk's here… He must not of told you. He killed a man by mistake. But instead of calling the cops, he hid the body. They found the body and his DNA on it. He apparently spit on the body before he buried it. Ally didn't do anything either so I don't know why she's here either."

My mind melted. Zakk killed someone. He was no innocent. I was instantly pissed. I threw my shovel to the floor. I sat there and thought for a moment. "Why did he do it?" I said to Dallas. Zakk was going to die, more then likely, here in Silent Hill. I knew how all this stuff worked, too many video games and movies. After all this was over, if everyone was alive except for Zakk, that it would look like someone ran us off the road and Zakk died in the crash. I couldn't believe all this.

"I'm sorry James. Are you going to be okay?" Dallas was trying to comfort me. That's when it started coming back to me. Zakk made some new friends that were bad influences. That must have been why he did what he did. Damn it… that idiot.

"Maybe we should get out of here," I said and started to get up. I walked out into the street and wiped the tears off my face. I don't know why I was crying. The tough guy hero never cries. "We've got to find Ally, wherever she may be."

"Okay good plan. We should get ammo too." Dallas sighed.

"Oh here," I dug into my bag and pulled out a box of shotgun shells. I also pulled out a knife and gave them to Dallas. That church gave me some random items and the knife and shells were in them. He took them and reloaded his weapon. He put the knife on his belt. We walked down the street and killed a few monsters. I took some of my rage out on them. We walked into an apartment building to start our search. After we went in I checked the door and it was already locked. I saw a map on a chair by the door. Good, this would come in handy.

We checked all the doors on the first floor but most were locked. The few that weren't locked we entered. Most were empty but two of them. These had some things in them. One had two demons that were quickly dispatched. The other held a rubber chicken. Dallas picked it up and yelled "THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!" I laughed at the joke; he threw it aside and picked up a key that had fallen out of it. We looked at it and laughed. We dubbed it the 'chicken' key.

We went to the second floor via the stairs. The elevator was out. We had to use the 'chicken' key to get through the door to the second floor. Its halls held a few monsters, locked and broken doors, and a few unlocked. In one of its rooms it held a news paper article about a little girl who had gone missing in the sub-way. They searched every station and train in town but never found her. She was presumed dead. "Creepy," Dallas said as I read the article out loud.

"This must be a clue to there we have to go next. To the sub-way I guess." I said as I put the article in my bag.

As we were leaving the room we heard a scraping of metal. 'Oh no,' I thought. It was Pyramid Head. I looked down the hall and sure enough there he was. But it wasn't just him. There was another guy there too. I thought for a second. It was the Butcher. "Shit, run!" I yelled. "I second that!" Dallas yelled as we ran down the hall. They started running after us. Well crap, this wasn't supposed to happen. We ran in a room to try and hide. There was this odd mirror in there. Its reflection was weird. It was all bloody and rusty. 'Here we go' I thought as I touched the mirror. Dallas did as I did. When we opened our eyes we were in a nightmare of a world. Blood and rust was everywhere. This can't be good I thought.

"Is this the nightmare world you told me about when we were playing SH2?" Dallas asked as he looked around the room. I told him it was and we walked out into the hallway. The two baddies were gone. We couldn't leave because the door that led to the stairs was sealed. We walked around checking doors and looking at the map. Eventually we got to a door that had another mirror in it. This was in a part of the apartment building that you couldn't get to from where we were. We went back through the mirror into the real world. "Woo good to be back," I heard Dallas say as we opened our eyes. We peeked into the hall before we gave ourselves away to anything out there. It was empty. We went out and found a stairway to the outside. It was the apartment's backdoor.

Outside the backdoor was an entrance to the sub-way. It had a board across it that had a note on it. It was something stupid so I just hoped over the board. Dallas followed and we went into the sub-way.


End file.
